


on scarlet wings

by azurrys



Category: Original Work
Genre: Art, Carrying, Character(s) of Color, F/F, Wings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-08
Updated: 2020-08-08
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:14:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25655719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/azurrys/pseuds/azurrys
Summary: Getting kidnapped by a dashing harpy outlaw isn't on the countess's agenda for the day, but she can't say she minds very much.
Relationships: Adventurous and Sheltered Noble/Outlaw Who Kidnaps Them (Original Work)
Comments: 7
Kudos: 18
Collections: Battleship 2020, Battleship 2020 - Red Team





	on scarlet wings

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Shadaras](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadaras/gifts).



  
  



End file.
